Curiosity
by SwissMint
Summary: Jeremy forgets to wind the music-box and tries to escape. The Marionette, however, will not let him go unpunished. One-shot, Rated M for sexual content [Jeremy Fitzgerald, The Marionette]


Jeremy's heart pounds hard in his chest. "Fuck," he whimpers as he hears the famous toon, "Pop Goes the Weasel" play, only faster than the original. Idiot. _I can't believe i forgot that damned music-box..._he thinks. One of the most important things to remember, and he completely fucked it all up.

He waits, not sure of what is to happen. Does he put down the mask? He's not sure, but he does it anyways. Perhaps it'll go away, like some of the others do when they see the mask.

The music echoes in the hallway in front of his desk. Jeremy shines his flashlight into the darkness, shaking in fear. To his dismay, the light begins to flicker and fade. "No...No!" he cries out.

The music gets louder. Panicking, he taps the flashlight, shakes it. Nothing. "Shit, shit, _shit!_" He curses. He's dead. He's done for. Then, the music stops, and Jeremy sits in the darkness. How long has he been waiting? It seems like an eternity. Is he dead? Is this what being dead is like? He feels cold, goosebumps prickle on his skin. He doesn't breathe, his heart beating slow from the lack of oxygen.

A scream pierces his ears and a bright white face lunges out of the shadows towards him. Jeremy screams, but is quickly cut off as The Thing crashes into him and pushes them both to the floor. His mask flies off into the darkness somewhere, and the flashlight he clung tightly to rolled away.

Fear pulses through Jeremy as he feels slender fingers wrap around his neck and squeeze, ceasing his airflow. Gasping and choking, he grips the wrists with his own hands, trying to force them to let go. They only squeeze harder.

He kicks, squirms, anything to push this monster off him, but to no avail. "P...pl...ease..." he manages to gasp out. He moves his hands on the floor around him, and feels the cool metal of the flashlight. It's just out of reach, barely grazing his fingertips. He strains his body, trying to grasp it. Slowly, he moves it closer. He's about to pass out. If he doesn't get the flashlight soon, he's dead for sure.

Just before he falls into deeper darkness, he grabs the flashlight and swings it hard and fast at The Marionette's head. It falls over, releasing his throat, and the flashlight flickers back on. Gasping in breaths, his throat sore, he scrambles up to his feet and runs down the hall as fast as he can.

He turns corners sharply, bumping into the walls hard. It stings, but Jeremy doesn't feel it as the adrenaline pulses through him, taking over his body. All of his senses are sharp, his instincts screaming at him to run.

Jeremy runs faster. His lungs feel like they're about to burst, and he feels the need to throw up, but he refuses to slow. Slowing down means death. But as his heart pumps faster, he feels like he's about to collapse. He ducks into a room and shines his beam around.

A party room, one of the main ones. The main ones have more tables and room than the private party rooms, and are used only for V.I.P. parties, which are costly. The kids get to have their own private show. Tables sit in neat and perfectly straight rows throughout the room. Party hats of every color are placed on the surface of the table. Jeremy hears a scraping sound in the vental system above him and quickly scrambles underneath the nearest table, shutting off his flashlight.

A vent grate is kicked open and The Marionette jumps out. It's a rather high fall, but the strings attached to It allow It to reach the floor without harm. Jeremy watches from underneath the tablecloth as The Marionette looks around the room slowly. It begins to walk around the room, It's footsteps echoing.

Jesus Christ, it was _huge! _It looked like It was the actual size of an adult human. Just looking at the size of It made Jeremy even more frightened. He trembles, his palms getting sweaty. He's losing grip on his flashlight, his fingers slicking across the smooth surface. Jeremy doesn't notice, he's too busy watching The Marionette. The flashlight falls out of his hands and clatters against the tiled floor loudly, snapping Jeremy back.

The Marionette whips Its head towards the sound. The flashlight begins to roll out from under the table towards It. Jeremy's heart pounds as he hears It coming towards the table, quick and fast steps. It lifts up the tablecloth. Jeremy squeaks and begins to scoot away from The Thing.

It quickly grabs his ankle, yanking him towards It. Jeremy yelps, and twists around, trying to find something, anything, to grab onto. He grips the tablecloth, and as The Marionette drags him out, it slides down, knocking over the hats and scattering them across the floor.

The Marionette drops his foot and sits on Jeremy's lower stomach, pinning him down. It grabs both of Jeremy's wrists before he can react, clutching them tightly in one hand. Jeremy tries to squirm from under the monster, but, of course, cannot break free.

The Marionette begins to wrap string around his wrists, binding them together and tying it off. No matter how hard Jeremy pulls, it won't break. Jeremy begins to panic even more, but cannot do a thing as The Thing grips the string and begins to drag Jeremy away onto his back.

"Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just let me go. I'm sorry about the musicbox, I'll play it for you again and I'll keep it playing. I won't disturb you again! Please!" he begs, but It won't listen. It drags him through the hallways with ease, as if he weighed nothing.

The Marionette turns into a room, pushing open the door. Jeremy's eyes can see the outlines of objects in the room, but cannot see clearly. The Thing turns and closes the door, locking it. It picks up Jeremy easily, carrying him over to a rather large box against the wall. It is then that Jeremy realizes where he is; in the Prize Corner.

It drops Jeremy in the box, making him hit his head on the side. It's a good size box, but Jeremy has to bend his legs a little. He slides up the side to get off the awkward angle his neck was on. The Marionette climbs in, sitting heavily on Jeremy's pelvis area and pulling the flaps over the box, enclosing them inside.

Silence. Jeremy doesn't dare to breathe nor move. His heart thunders in his ears as he feels The Thing shifting slightly. Jeremy feels his face heat up as The Thing grinds against his pelvic region while moving, making him whimper. The Marionette stops, confused by the noise this human was making. It has never heard anything like it before. It made It curious, so It did it again.

Jeremy gasps this time, then bites his knuckle to try and keep silent. What is this thing doing? Why? What's going on? Not only is Jeremy embarassed, but he's getting turned on as well. Despite going to be killed, he's getting excited. How fucked up is that?

The Marionette seems to be getting interested in his noises, grinding down harder. Jeremy cannot contain his sounds, and gasps and moans loudly, much to the puppet's delight. This is much better than killing, it's hilarious watching this man squirm and hearing those delectable noises just by doing these simple things to him.

It decides to go even farther. Feeling the growing bump pressing underneath It, The Marionette moves off of him and to the side, just enough to unzip Jeremy's pants. Jeremy watches with lust in his eyes, unable to stop the scene in front of him, but then again, why would he stop now? This _is _pretty kinky, after all. Who would ever think a killer animatronic would rather fool around instead? Jeremy sure wouldn't.

The animatronic reaches beneath Jeremy's underwear, the heat feeling strange to It, and clutches his hard member. Jeremy hisses in pleasure by the simple touch. He breathes hard and heavy as The Marionette rubs Its hand up and down the shaft slowly. It watches Jeremy's face closely, relishing every moment of this strange but weirdly satisfying experience.

Pre-cum seeps out of Jeremy and onto The Marionette's hand. Startled, The Marionette yanks Its hand away, confused by the strange new substance. Jeremy pants and groans now that nothing is stimulating him anymore. The air inside the box is hot and stuffy, and sweat begins to trickle down Jeremy's forehead.

The Marionette has never seen anything like this before. Did It break Its new toy? What has happened? It doesn't want to end it so soon, it was just getting fun. Besides, It kinda liked this new guy despite the fact that he hurt It with the flashlight earlier and then ran away, making the whole ordeal harder.

However, if Jeremy hadn't done what he did, It would have just killed him and left his body there in the office. The others liked to stuff the bodies in suits, but It didn't like to. It'd rather kill and go back to sleep.

The stuff doesn't seem to be hurting It, and by the looks of it, Jeremy looks alright, although a bit aggravated. Curious of the taste of it, It licks Its fingers, and finds the taste salty, but otherwise good. The puppet goes back to pumping the man's member, using the slick liquid as a lubricant.

Jeremy's eyes are closed in ecstasy, his groans turning into loud moans and pants. His legs move around a lot, often kicking the side of the box. For some reason, this seems a lot better than dealing with small children for The Marionette. Sure, the kids are fun, but this seems to give It more satisfaction.

It moves Its hand faster now that Jeremy is slick with the liquid. The Marionette cannot seem to get enough of the man's groans and near-screams. The member hardens even more, and releases a lot more of the liquid as Jeremy shouts. There is silence, and Jeremy slumps back against the box, fast asleep.

The Marionette, although not sure what has just happened, is pleased. It stuffs Jeremy back into his underwear and zips up his pants again. It'll let him live, since he has given It such an enjoyable time.

It takes Jeremy back to his office, sets him in his chair, and unties his hands. It'll clean up the mess when It gets back. The Marionette looks at the clock, and finds it is 6 a.m.

As It settles back into Its box, The Marionette cannot help but feel impatient for Jeremy's next night shift. It hopes he forgets the music-box again, for It has a few other things It would like to do on It's mind.

_A.N.: This is my first fanfic I've ever published. I basically wrote it all last night simple because i love this ship and I couldn't keep my urges to write down. Please, let me know what you think in the Review section. If you can, give me some suggestions on how to improve. It'll be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
